REAL WORLD: Hogsmead
by PunkRockStar
Summary: this is a story of 7 strangers that have to put up with eachother...(sry i already had this up but i accidently delted it!)
1. Chapter 1

All seven contestants rushed in their new so called "home" to find their beds, as Harry and Ron rushed in the attic, they found Voldermort lying on one of the beds, looking at them saying "Well I will enjoy having you two as roommates, Hope I don't kill you in the middle of the night!" "Don't worry we're not scared" Ron said, acting brave. Suddenly the half dead corpse jumped on him feeling for his wand in his cloak pocket. "Ahhh where is my wand?? Oh yes, Dumbledore took to seeing I don't have it with me for a while, he knows me so well, I guess I'll just try to strangle you two death" he pounced back on Ron when two identical red heads popped up from behind the bed and both yelled "Jelly Legs!!!!!" as they pointed their wands to the dude coking their brother. He-who-must-not-be-named was dancing freely while laughing his bloody head off" NOW, he is scaring me" Ron said 

"You, You saved me Fred, George!" "Don't have a hissy fit, we just wanted the chance to kill you ourselves. Here would you like this candy, I P-R-O-M-I-S-E we didn't do anything to it, you can trust us!" They both said as they pouted their lips and widened their eyes." How can you say no to a face like this?" Just then Hermione Granger walked into the scene saying I'm sleeping here with you guys, The only other bed is a king size in Malloy's room, and he's sleeping on it, He offered me a spot, but well, you know Malfoy...," As the hex on Voldermort was wearing off, all of the roommates went downstairs to answer the door, which was ringing like crazy. Harry opened the door only to find Ginny and Mrs. Weasly entered the room "Ro-on, Mom said I get to live with you too!!" "Ginny fine just go away, I don't care it doesn't mean I have to feed you" "Ron! I'm ashamed, you not wanting to take care of your little sister, I guess I better stay here too just incase. Oh look, what a coincidence! My suitcase in the car is packet with clothes. Well I guess I can stay for longer than I wanted!"Mrs. Weasly said in a rushed, high sort of voice, while smiling at the thought of her being on air "Mom, OUT!! You can't live here! Just leave, I'll feed Ginny" Ron said adding, "Maybe once a month, so she won't starve" with a whisper.

Day 7….

Harry yawned as he got up from the bed and reached for his glasses that lay on the nightstand beside him. As soon as his vision came to focus he thought out loud "Where am I?? Oh yes, the shrieking shack, the same place I will be for the next 5 months and 3 weeks. This should be fun." He got up tiptoeing into the bathroom. He already had an encounter with Voldermort once you wake him- not a pretty site. He washed up just before walking downstairs. In the kitchen he found Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Malfoy (think how great it would be to see his face first thing in the morning). In front of them were set out bowls of cereal.

"Wow Mudblood, you're such a great chef, why do you spend your talent on us?" A cold smirking face said. 

"Haha, you're _so kind!" She replied_

Actually living a week with Malfoy made her realize that he wasn't as bad as he seemed around other Slytherins. She was starting to think he was cute- in a demented sort of way. Of course she would never reconsider the offer to share his Queen size bed, at least not yet.

As all five people began to eat their so-called breakfast, they heard a thumping noise moving down the stairs. A heartless face greeted them without a smile. Voldermort moved into one of the extra chairs and also began eating without saying award, everyone else at the table watched the, like they do everyday, until he got up, and went back up the stairs.

" I wonder what he does up there all day, I'm scared to go check. Probably making up some psycho killer plans to kill us all. How nice. Maybe we can get Fred and George to go up there" Ron said his eyes bugging at the thought.

" Hey were are those two anyway, I want to order some canary creams to send to my father. He probably got me into this mess…!!"

"What?? Why would we help you, we are his friends, and that is the reason why" 

"Don't talk back, would you like to end up like your friend here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok if any of you ever watch Real World on MTV, this should be quite familiar to you....

Ok the scene starts off in the empty classroom in the Hogwarts building. Mr. Bagman, after being found in a tree along the Forbidden Forest, stands by Dumbledore who is accompanied by Barty Crouch, who has a stern look upon his face, as usual. In front of them there are video cameras, 3 people to use them, and a blonde, short woman in a purple and black polka-dotted suite and a quick quote quill in the air. This is of course Tina Skeeter, Rita Skeeter's sister. "Ok Bagman, bring the 7 winners in!" Dumbledore said excitedly.

Seven people entered the room who all seemed to have the same expression on their face: confusion." What's going on here?" a cold high pitched voice said cooly."Is this some kind of joke?" "Actually it is just the opposite said old Crouch". He was wearing what looked like an amused sort of grin when he said it." You lot have been brought here to appear on the new on air show" "You mean we all get to be on TV?" asked Harry. "No," Dumbledore answered "on air like when images appear in front of somebody's face. It's actually a new spell the Department of muggle studies thought of, but at least you all get to miss school" "I could deal with that" was all Ron Weasley answered. "Easy for you to say, that's probably all you dreamt about all summer!" Hermione said with a tint of shock in her voice.

"Proffessor, I didn't even ask to be on this show. I don't think any of us did" "Yes, well, we just chose at random" a rushed, sort of guilty, sarcasm was noticeable in Crouch's voice. "Hey where are the other two contestants?!!" Just then two red heads popped up from behind a couch. At unison, two identical voices spoke " Bloody Mary! It's You-Know-Who! "It's ok, Fred, George, he doesn't have his wand, we're all taking better precautions this year! Dumbledore assured them." Well, it's time I explained what you seven strangers will be doing together for the next six months

. 

Dumbledore smiled thoughtfully," you all have been chosen to appear on a show that is the story of seven strangers put to live together in one house. Sounds fun huh? The seven contestants are Voldermort, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Malfoy." 

Fred and George screamed as they looked on the grin on you-know-who's face. "Yes of course we will monitor your whole lives and so will the rest of london. haha" Mr. Crouch laughed evilly

"Hey aren't you" George started off," Supposed to be dead?" his twin finished. " Oh yes, I was hoping nobody would remember about that, well, I guess I better leave then." They were all led to the screaming shack found on the edge of Hogsmead. Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled at each other as they remembered the last time they were here. The should have some fun pretending to haunt the place under Harry's invisibility cloak, since they knew the moans and howls that used to come from the abandoned building were made By Lupin.


	3. Chapter 3

******************AN HOUR LATER*****************

While Hermione was catching up to her classes at Hogwarts by reading the books she has stored in the closet, George and Fred were trying to find the things that were filming their lives, which was harder than they thought. Voldermort was outside scaring the villagers, trying to get a new wand, which of course was against the rules, but hey, he was Voldermort. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all at the Sweet Shop, buying out their supply of every flavor beans. They wanted to try to find the booger flavor that Ron mentioned a while back. This was everybody's normal life, but they didn't know that there would be some nasty side affects in the coming weeks

As all eight of the contestants got ready for bead, Malfoy came up and asked to talk to Hermione again."Ya know, I still have extra room in my bed…."

"Eat Dung Malfoy!!" Ron who was secretly listening in on their convo shouted, kinda disgusted at the thought of what his perverted little friend just said.

Malfoy frowned and walked back downstairs wondering what he did wrong. He was always so nice to Hermione Ofcourse Harry on the other hand..So that was her motive. He'd just have to be nicer to Potter, that can't be _too hard. No, First thing tomarow hed have to show his crush what he is really Meade of (author's note: that isn't exactly a good thing). _

At the breakfast table the next morning, the meal were cold pop tarts, there was a different kind of silence than just because of Voldermort.This time it was because Malfoy was Running around shining Harry's and Ron's shoes. But when You-know-who glared at him, the scrawny blonde kid ran over to the lord and began shining away. 

Lunch was also different. This time Malfoy came back from HoneyDukes carrying different flavors of ButterBeers, offering some only to Harry and Ron, and having a spazz attack to anyone else who came near him

During all that, Hermione was thinking: _God he is such a suck up, does he actually think that Voldermort will think he's cooler if he acts nice to Harry?? Pu-leeze!!If he offered You-know-who a Butterbeer this might work, but ha, I mean, it's Malfoy.I shouldn't expect too much of him in the first place._

__

__

_ _

_ _

During Harry's afternoon stroll to go visit Sirius, Voldermort actually came out of the attic and asked for Hermione, who was reading, as usual. She looked at him in shock and said "But, But, why do you need me?"

"Come up here child" he spoke in a cold voice

As she walked slowly up the stairs, she wandered why she's going up, Maybe she should get Ron to come up with her, but when she was at the top of the stairs, He was already in the room, tied up to a chair._ Oh my gosh, this should be "fun"_

"So, I've noticed that both of you are good friends of Harry Potter. Well for the past two weeks I've been working on a plan to get him back for destroying all my power. But I'll need both of your help.


End file.
